


[Podfic of] Took Me By Surprise and Then

by knight_tracer



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>After the second surgery in New York, Charles doesn’t anticipate anyone keeping vigil by his bedside — and certainly not Tony Stark.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Took Me By Surprise and Then

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Took Me By Surprise and Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456836) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Length: 36:59  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Took%20Me%20By%20Surprise%20and%20Then.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Took%20Me%20By%20Surprise%20and%20Then.m4b)


End file.
